A shadow approaches
by darkvizardking69
Summary: Starts at the fortune cup. We all know of the eight duelists who competed, but what if a ninth was brought in? someone with a shady past? find out.


The Director of Sector Security looked over the duel field below. He was going over the files of a few of the competitors when his assistant Lazar walked in, carrying another file. He said, "Director Goodwin, I have the file on the winner of the qualifying tournament. He is an interesting case to be sure." Goodwin looked at it, and his eyes widened. He allowed a smirk to appear as he said, "Yes, Ryo will certainly change some things. Lazar, let the people know of the new entry, but let's leave out his last name. I want it to be a surprise for the audience." Lazar bowed and said, "As you wish Director Goodwin." Lazar left the room, and Goodwin turned in his chair, thinking, 'It certainly will be more interesting, now that HIS son is in this.'

Leo was changing his look to be more like his sister, as he decided to duel in her place, not that she minded. He shook his head, his hair now in the style Luna was known for, his sister wearing was a coat and hat in order to hide. Yusei looked at Leo's handiwork and said, "You could do better without the make up." Leo, thinking he was smart said, "I'll only take it off if you tell me your name Mr. amnesia man." Yusei chuckled and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

The young man in question was wandering the hallways, thinking, 'How the hell do I get to the duel field again?' He had dark blue hair, half his face covered by the bang, and wore a black trench coat, the back having the design of a dragon biting itself, (The Xiaolin Showdown dragon design) the collar slightly raised. He also wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He walked till he went around a corner a saw a group of what he suspected to be his fellow competitors. He walked over and asked, "You guys know which way the duel field is? I got a bad habit of getting lost. The young girl of the group, Luna, wearing a coat and hat, thought, 'This guy seems oddly familiar, I wonder why?' Yusei, the one up front, said, "Yeah, we're heading there now, you in the Fortune cup too?" The young man chuckled and said, "In a manner of speaking, I am." Leo, not one to be left out, said, "Hey, what's your name? Mine's Luna." The young man then chuckled, and said, "Guess I forgot to introduce myself huh? The name's Ryo, it's nice to meet ya. And if I see ya on the duel field, let's enjoy a nice fair duel ok?"

Yusei smirked, and said, "The duel field is this way. Care to join us?" Ryo nodded, and followed them.

(Duel field -ground floor)

"Duelists young and old; Professional and amateur alike put your hands together for our master of ceremonies Director Rex Goodwin." the MC announces

The crowd starts to cheer and the cheerleaders start to spell out Goodwin's name when a strong wind interrupts them. The wind comes together and Red Dragon Archfiend is revealed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Red Dragon Archfiend has taken to the skies you know what that means. (Jack on his Duel Runner makes his entrance) Let's hear it for the raining champion, the king of the cards, The one man who knows the duels, The master of faster himself Jack Atlas (Red Dragon Archfiend kneels on the stage.)!" the MC announced finish as Jack pull a stunt and lands on the stage.

Jack removes his helmet and relishes the cheers for a second. "New Domino City, lets say we kick this tournament into overdrive. Lets get this started!" Jack yelled.

"It's time to meet the lucky duelists who were selected to compete to go head to head with Mr. Atlas! The Fortune 9!." the MC Proclaimed before the floor moved aside and a platform started to rise with contestants. "Now lets hear it for the always mysterious Shura, The great Greiger, Commander Coda, the Professor, Ms. Akiza Izinski, Sir Randsborg, the lovely Ms. Luna, the winner of the qualifying tournament Mr. Ryo, And Yusei Fudo." The MC announced as each of their pictures was displayed. It didn't take long for the crowd to realize that Yusei was from the Satellite.

The crowd started to get out of control and kept getting worse until Greiger took the mic from the Mc and made a speech. The crowd calm down a little but was still too rowdy to continue the tournament until Goodwin made a speech on his intention for this tournament.

The Mc retrieves his Mic back from Greiger. "Alright folks as you know we have 9 duelist participating in this tournament so 1 of them will get seated. So we decided to have a ceremony match to decide who would get the position. So without further or do lets see who will be in this duel." The Mc announced as the pictures on the board started shuffling and both stopped on Luna and Greiger's pictures. "Well it looks like Luna and Greiger will face out for the position. And as a clarification for those who don't realize it the loser won't be eliminated." the Mc announced as Greiger and Leo got into position.

Leo and Greiger shake hands. "That was cool the way you just grabbed that mic and defended my friend. I want you to know it's a big-time honor to be dueling you today, Mr. Greiger." Leo said "If I may say so, miss Luna, you have quite a strong grip for a young lady." Greiger said causing Leo to panic a little. "Haha, that's funny 'cause everyone at school calls me a tomboy! Did I mention I was a cheerleader?" Leo said striking a feminine pose to trying to cover it up.

-stands-

"I do not act like that!" Luna said fuming making her friends around her nervous.

-floor of the arena-

"And now, it's time to start the duel! Players, activate your duel disks!" the Mc said from his box while Goodwin was in his private box and the other competitors we're lead to a waiting room where they could watch the duel or do their own things.

"Let's duel!" both Leo and Greiger yelled. (Greiger:4000 Leo:4000)

"The first move's mine! I draw!" Greiger says drawing a card and placing it in his hand. "From my hand I activate Star Blast!" Greiger says playing his card. "A spell? You're not starting with a monster?" Leo asked. "I first have to lower my monster's level by harnessing the power of Star Blast and sacrificing five hundred lifepoints." Greiger said. (Greiger:3500 Leo:4000) "Why wouldja do all of that?" Leo asked confused. "See, my Summon Reactor SK is a level-five, so by taking its power down a notch, I can summon it directly to the field in attack mode!" Greiger explained. "Yikes! It's got two thousand attack points!" Leo yelled now understanding Greigers move. "That's right. I believe that one must sacrifice a little, in order to gain a lot! I end my turn with a facedown card!" Greiger says place his card facedown

"Greiger is off to a strong start; let's see how little miss Luna responds?" M questioned.

"Here I go. I draw!" Leo said drawing from his deck and adding the card to his hand. You're not the only one off to a strong start! I summon Morphtronic Cellphon in attack mode! Pretty cool, don'tcha think? My Morphtronic deck rules! An' I'm about to show you why!"0 Leo said before being interrupted by Greiger. "Before you make any more moves, I get to activate Reactor SK's special ability. you see once per turn I can deal you eight hundred points of damage every time you summon a monster." Greiger explains.

Reactor SK attacks with two huges funnels of wind from it's turbines.

(Greiger:3500 Leo:3200)

"Incredible! Greiger's monster can attack Luna anytime she summons a monster!" Mc announced.

"Not bad, mister, but it's gonna take more than that to weaken my Morphtronic deck!" Leo yelled. 'That's right, kid, get excited- let's find out if you are who Goodwin thinks you are!' "You keep talking up these Morphtronics of yours, but so far I am not impressed!" Greiger mocked. "Yeah, well, I'm about to impress your face." Leo countered (yes people that's the best he has.)

-stands-

"I can't watch. I'll never be able to live this down!" Luna said hiding her face in her hands.

-floor-

"Alright, let's go, Cellphon; start dialing. NOW! Whatever number the dial lands on, that's the number of cards from the top of my deck I get to flip over. And if the last card I flip is a level-four-or-below Morphronic, then I can summon it out! And, we've got a two!" Leo looks and sees it's Morphtrpnic Boomboxen. "Oh, yeah! Get ready for Morphtronic Boomboxin, comin' atcha LIVE! Hey!." Leo yells excitedly summoning his monster in defense mode. "Now I play a facedown and end my turn." Leo said ending his turn. 'Now if he plays a monster card next round and attacks with it, boy will he ever be surprised when I flip over my facedown! 'Cause then I'll be able to summon out this bad boy! And then I'll have him right where I want him' Leo said thinking through his strategy.

-stands-

Luna is holding her head.

"Something wrong?" Dex asked

"Just a headache." Luna replied.

-waiting room-

Ryo is sitting near Yusei rubbing his head.

"You ok?" Yusei asks looking at him.

"It's nothing just a minor headache." Ryo replies

"Well, if your sure." Yusei said turning his attention back to the monitor.

-stadium floor-

"It's my turn. I draw! And from my hand I summon Trap Reactor WiFi to the field in attack mode." Greiger says playing his card. "Trap Reactor, attack! Take out Morphtronic Cellphon!" Greiger yells as his moster begins to attack. "Gotcha, Greiger! I activate my Morph Transition trap card! And now I can switch my Morphtronic Cellphon to defense mode and put your attack on hold!" Leo yelled thinking he intercepted Greiger's attack. "Ha! By playing your trap, you walked right into mine! It's called 'Trap Reactor' for a reason, after all! You see, Trap Reactor reacts to your trap card activation, and lays directly into you for eight hundred points of damage. Attack!" Greiger said as his trap reactor shot lasers at Leo. (Greiger:3500 Leo:2400)

-Stands-

"Oh, no!" Luna, Dex, and Yanagi yelled.

"This guy's playin' a real bait-n'-switch game, makin' Leo's moves backfire. It's almost like he's toying with Leo to get him all worked up emotionally." Tanner said.

-the waiting room-

'Don't let him get to you, Leo.' Yusei thought.

-stadium floor-

Leo puts his arms down after using them to shield his face. "That was a cheap shot!" Leo yelled.

'That's right, get fired up. Goodwin says you might be a Signer, so bring it on! Defeat me with the power of the Crimson Dragon!' Greiger thought. "I'm not done with you yet, little girl! I've got more fight for you!" Greiger taunted "Bring it!" Leo yelled. "Summon Reactor SK, unplug that Boomboxin permanently!" Summon Reactor SK attacked but was stopped by Boomboxin's effect.

"It appears that Summon Reactor SK has been grounded by Boomboxin!" Mc announces.

"Haha! When my Boomboxin's in defense mode, it's able to tune out one attack every turn!" Leo explained. "But that only allows me to use Damage Summon. See, after an unsuccessful attack on your monster, Damage Summon allows me to sacrifice eight hundred lifepoints in order to summon a new monster." Greiger explains. "So you're sacrificing your own lifepoints again?" Leo realised. " I am, and next I'm summoning Spell Reactor RE to the field." Greiger summing his monster. "You may not like the sound of this, but Spell Reactor RE, beat down that Boomboxin!" Greiger says as his monster destroys Boomboxin. "My tunes! Aww" Leo yells as his monster is destroyed. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." Greiger says ending his turn.

'Finally, he's done. At least I was able to keep Cellphon around. 'Cause as long as it's still in play I can use it to summon Gadget Hauler next, and once I do that it'll be game over for Greiger!' Leo thought on his strategy.

-waiting room-

'He's still focusing on combos he likes. He's not adapting.' Yusei thought.

"This duels over." Ryo commented.

"What makes you think that?" Yusei asks.

"Greiger has obviously been playing with her this entire duel. Greiger was just to strong of a opponent for her to face off with at her current level. Although losing this duel will only make her stronger in the end." Ryo said expressing his thoughts.

"You don't seem very rattled. Don't you realize that I've backed you into a corner? I've got all three of my Reactor monsters on my field. You've already brought direct damage on yourself by summoning out monsters and triggering trap cards- so what power did you think this next Reactor monster possesses? Tch! Seems obvious to me." Greiger explained making Leo start sweating knowing the situation he was in. "That's right! Every duelist needs to be able to summon monsters, and activate traps and spells! But if you do any of that, you're going to bring damage onto yourself! I could spend the rest of the duel doing nothing but watching you chip away at your own lifepoints every time you try to do something." Greiger taunts while Leo starts seeing a huge monster made of purple light that is towering over him.

-waiting room-

'Don't get scared.' Yusei thinks

-stands-

"You okay? Should we get you to a doc?" Dexter asked

"I'm fine. It's just a little headache." Luna replied

-stadium floor-

'So every time I make a move, I'm gonna lose eight hundred lifepoints. I don't know what to do...! I'm stuck. No I just have to adapt!' Leo thought "You're goin' down!" Leo yelled.

'Finally, she's getting fired up! Get angry, kid show me that mark!' Greiger thought gladly seeing Leo get work up.

"I've never tried this before, but here goes this next round determines everything! It's my move!" Leo says drawing from his deck. "Now I draw and activate Cellphon's special ability! Dial, now!" Leo said activating the special effect landing on 3. "It's a three! And I can look at three cards! Leo looks and sees 2 morphtronics and a spell. 'Sweet! I've got more Morphtronics on the way! I think I can win this!' Leo thought. "I switch Cellphon into attack mode! Start dialiiing now!" Leo yells as Cellphon starts dialing. 'I gotta be able to bust out Morphtronic Datatron! C'mon one! One!' Leo thought as it landed on one. "Alright! There we go! Hah! I summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode!" Leo says summoning his monster.

-stands-

Luna is cringing down in her seat, moaning and holding her head. That headache is getting really bad.

"Is it getting worse, Luna?" Leo asks

"I can't tell. I just feel really weak." Luna said slumping over listlessly.

-waiting room-

Yusei is starting to worry more and even some of the other competitors are starting to get a little worried about Ryo cause he was now showing major signs of a major migraine.

"Are you sure your alright?" Yusei askes.

"I'll be fine." Ryo insists.

-stadium floor-

"Your lifepoints don't stand a chance against me, little girl! Because no matter what card you play you're taking damage!" Greiger says as Leo's lifepoints decreases again. (Greiger:3500 Leo:1600)

"These Reactors of Greiger have got Luna pinned to the wall! It's like a trainwreck I can't watch! And yet I can't look away!" Mc rambled on.

"This is it! By, um, releasing a monster on my field, I can activate Datatron's special ability, which will burn you with six hundred points of direct damage. So I release Cellphon." Leo said executing his move. (Greiger:2100 Leo:1600) "Alright, so far so good. And now, I release Datatron in order to advance-summon Gadget Hauler!" Leo said summoning his monster. "Ta-da! Now, unless I'm mistaken, I won't take any damage 'cause Summon Reactor's special ability only works once a turn, right?" Leo said inquiring on Greiger's monster's effect. Greiger's expression gave away that it was correct.

-stands-

"Phew! I was wondering why he risked another summon." Yanagi commented

"That was a good call. Leo needs to stay focused now and not go crazy or break loose." Tanner replied.

-stadium floor-

"Time to break loose! From my hand, I release Morphtronic Magnin! Now whenever I send one of my Morphtronics from my hand to the graveyard, Gadget Hauler gains eight hundred attack points!" Greiger said increasing his monster attack points.

'Thatta girl, come at me with everything you've got!' Greiger thought happily.

"Next I activate the Factory of One Hundred Machines spell! And with the power of this card, I'm able to remove every Morphtronic in my graveyard from play!" Leo explained his card.

"What's this all about? It appears as if four of Luna's Morphtronic monsters are hitch-hiking a ride with Gadget Hauler!" Mc commented on the virtual animation.

"For every machine-type monster hitching a ride with it, if gains two hundred attack points, so nooow, it's got a whopping twenty-nine-hundred!" Explained as his monster grew in power and the crowd cheered. "The activation of that spell card brings you one step closer to certain defeat! Spell Reactor, attack! And that leaves you with only eight hundred lifepoints, little girl! One more move and you're finished!" Greiger exclaimed. "No, not if I attack; you don't have an Battle Reactor! Gadget Hauler, take out his Trap Reactor WiFi! Yeah-hah!" Leo proclaimed this attack.

-stands-

"Greiger had twenty-one-hundred lifepoints; if this attack worked, your bro might have a chance!" Dexter said to Luna.

"Go, Leo!" Luna cheered.

-stadium floor-

"Did it work?" Leo asks himself as the smoke starts to clear. Greiger is still standing and is laughing. "You may be small, but you have a warrior's spirit. As a warrior myself, I salute your strength!" Greiger exclaimed. "Well thanks I guess, but how come you're not, like, damaged?" Leo asks surprised. "Because of the Delta Reactor trap card. You see by sending Summon Reactor, Trap Reactor, and Spell Reactor to the graveyard, I can negate your attack and activate Delta Reactor, and use Flying Fortress Skyfire to summon a rain of doom!" Greiger said summoning his giant machine monster. "Ah!" yells fearful.

"It looks as if Greiger has activated the fatal trap card this duel might be over! Could Luna be our loser of this match?" Mc asks

Leo is so dumbfounded he drops his hand. "I activate Flying Fortress Skyfire's special ability, and with this, I can send one card to my graveyard in order to obliterate one card you have on the field! Victory is mine!" Greiger says as Skyfire bombs Gadget Hauler destroying it. "Gadget Hauler!" Leo yells as Gadget Hauler was destroyed. "And now you're wide-open for a direct attack!" Greiger says (this always bugged me cause it was still Leo's turn.) as it dropped a bomb next to Leo and detonated. (Greiger:2100 Leo:0)

"It's over! Greiger will be advancing to the second round, and Luna will be getting a gift basket." Mc announces

"I can't believe I lost man this stinks!" Leo said falling to his knees.

-stands-

"Too bad." Dex comments

"He dueled well, though." Yanagi said

"Ah...!" Luna says relieved.

"What is it?" Yanagi asks.

"My headache's gone! Just like that!" Luna says still relieved.

-waiting room-

After the match ends Yusei noticed that Ryo's expression soften up. "You feeling better?" Yusei asks

"It seems that the medicine I took is finally taking effect." Ryo says.

-hallway-

Greiger is walking down the hallway when Lazar walks up to him. "Bra-VO, Mister Greiger. That was quite an explosive duel!" Lazar says bowing and laughing.

"Your intel's bad. You said you were looking for a girl; that kid's obviously a boy." Greiger replied. 'His parents must have REALLY wanted a daughter.' Greiger thought.

"It seems we were the victims of a little identity prank." Lazar says showing Greiger a dossier with Leo's and Luna's pictures side by side.

"Twins?" Greiger asks surprised 'Ok he just wanted to duel badly, hopefully.' Greiger thinks hopefully.

"Twins." Lazar conforms before walking away.


End file.
